Alexander Evans
A'lexander Evans' is the main protagonist in The Midnight Mercenary from the Crimson Chronicle series. He is one of the failed experiments the HEP has created. A select few people possess the power the HEP is searching for. Alexander also stars in The Rose Renegade and The Prince of Jade. Appearance 16-year-old When Alexander turns 16 he gets hired as Saequinn's spy. That allows him to be well kept and dress how he wishes. He has jet black hair and amber colored eyes. Alexander's favorite outfit is black dress pants, a not completely buttoned button up, and a black dress coat. His casual wear is a black turtle neck, tan cargo pants, and black converse. Personality 6-year-old As a 6-year-old, Alexander is a ball of angst and smart, even being bilingual. He was never the type of person to smile often, his Father and Mother had frequent arguments. Despite that he didn't feel like there was anything wrong with his family. He'd learn piano and French from his Mother, while his Father was barely ever around. The only person he ever smiled to as this point in his life was is Mother. Alexander is smart, caring, and unaware of his family issues. 10-year-old When he turned 10 he started to realize he doesn't have a normal family. He is an illegitimate child, by a playboy and a young woman. As his parents arguments got more frequent so did his will to fight back. As the smart boy he decided which side of the fight to choose and it was his Mothers. The Mother that loved him, taught him piano, how to read and write in French, and the woman that still wanted him around after his Father left. He was told of his older half-siblings, who he despised. Alexander still only smiles at his Mother, but he's willing to smile at more. 12-year-old Two years after his Father left, his Father(Jeremiah), returned with a murderous intent. Alexander's Mother answered the door, only to be stabbed in the heart by her ex-lover. Alexander witnessed the whole ordeal and was enraged at that action. He through his book at his Father knocking him out and drawing blood. He went to called the authorities. Two days later before going into the system he was drugged and kidnapped. The next thing he knew, he was in a white room. He was often look at the walls and think about his Mother. Alexander started to speak less, feel less, and care less. He gained a new trait, apathy. 16-years-old Alexander is now a spy for Saequinn, he still is apathetic towards everything. One faithful day he is sent out on a mission to kill "The Rose Renegade" but instead of killing her, he assists her. Upon meeting his target he is flushed with an odd emotion, on he has never felt before. Yet he goes on to rely on his apathy. History When Alexander Evans was a born his Father had two kids already was married on the on the other hand his Mother was nineteen, barely out of high school. As he grew he was taught piano and French, he was described as a true genius by his Mother. He was home-schooled by his amazing Mother and shunned by his train-wreck of a Father. He was ten when his Mother died, she was murdered by his Father. Alexander was kidnapped and experimented on only to be saved by his employer. Abilities Alexander was considered to be a failed experiment but that was not the case. Alexander has the ability to use fire, but the flame's heat depends on his emotion and because he's usually in an apathetic state it has no affect. Alexander also has skills in hand to hand combat and guns. Relationships Saeyen Laurens Saeyen is Alexander's lover and carrier of his firstborn, he was attracted to her from the moment he first laid eyes on her. He even used a pick-up line he read from a romance novel. It didn't work out for him well and it showed that sexual aggressive behavior was attractive to her. Though he didn't have interest in her that way yet he played along to get closer to her. Even before that he would think about her when doing work and get a bit giddy on occasion. Saequinn Laurens Saequinn is Alexander's boss and younger brother to his lover. They would get along fine in the correct setting, they don't have any emotional attachments to each other. Ryder Farro Ryder is one of Alexander's acquaintances. Sometimes they'll drink tea together and talk about books they read, but when it comes down to it they'll pick their lover over each other. Elise Chevalier Elise is Alexander's mother and best friend. She was the first person he ever loved, in his eyes she was a superhero that didn't take crap from anybody and kick villain butt. As he grew older she was starting the learn the truth but he never lost his admiration for her. He even tried convincing Saeyen to name their unborn child after her. Jeremiah Evans Jeremiah was Alexander's Father. He honestly never cared about this man as a child and grew to hate him as a teen. Trivia * Alexander's favorite color is purple, in honor of his Mother * Alexander's favorite animal is a dog or cat * Alexander is bilingual because his mother taught him her native language * Alexander was home-schooled because his Mother worried his Father would snatch him * Piano was apart of Alexander's curriculum * If Alexander were to have a onesie it would be a tuxedo cat onesie Quotes The Rose Renegade yet The Prince of Jade yet The Midnight Mercenary yet